Light In The Dark
by Nathania1721
Summary: Wonwoo menyukai berada dalam kegelapan untuk pertama kalinya ingin keluar dari kegelapan sejak bertemu dengannya. Seventeen Fanfiction - Boys Love


**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu begitu gelap. Terasa pekat tanpa setitik cahaya. Tidak ada suara yang menandakan kehidupan. Membuat ruangan itu terlihat begitu mencekam. Bahkan binatang malam enggan untuk bersinggah di dalamnya.

Di luar sana langit bertabur bintang. Bahkan bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang. Tapi tidak setitik cahayapun yang sudi mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

Namun masih ada kehidupan di ruangan mencekam itu. Seseorang meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Matanya tertutup erat tanpa berniat membukanya. Karena saat retina itu terbuka, hanya kegelapan yang menyapa.

Tidak ada pergerakan dan suara yang ia timbulkan. Tetap diam berselimutkan kegelapan. Bahkan ia tidak mengharapkan adanya cahaya. Karena ia menyukai kegelapan. Ia menyukai saat sepasang retinanya tidak menangkap setitik cahaya.

Terangnya cahaya terasa menakutkan baginya. Cahaya hanya membuatnya melihat genangan berwarna merah. Warna yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia lihat di dalam hidupnya. Dan saat cahaya menerangi, semaunya begitu menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

Masih dengan tertunduk, matanya terbuka. Ia merasakan cahaya memasuki kamarnya. Atau bisa disebut memasuki kehidupannya. Membuat sebuah pedang yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya memantulkan cahaya.

"Arata- _kun_ "

Dengan perlahan, kepalanya terangkat. Memandang sebuah suara yang berasal dari cahaya yang memasuki kamarnya. Di depan sana, berdiri seorang wanita dengan memakai kurotomesode. Kimono berwarna hitam yang bergambarkan lambang keluarga.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membunuh di sini. Sudah banyak nyawa yang kau hilangkan. Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik Arata- _kun_."

Ia terdiam mendengar suara yang terdengar lembut itu. Bahkan tidak mengelak semua kalimat yang terlontar. Karena memang sudah banyak nyawa melayang di tangannya.

"Tugasmu di sini sudah selesai. Kau harus menjalankan tugas baru di tempat lain Arata- _kun_. Dan jangan pernah gunakan nama itu lagi. Arata, bukan namamu lagi. Kau harus mencari nama baru."

Hanya itu kalimat yang terdengar sebelum pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya terasa pening dan disambut dengan semuanya yang kembali menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di daerah Gangnam tampak begitu ramai. Beberapa pria dengan beragam usia duduk dan saling bertukar cerita. Tidak jarang teriakan dan kekehan mereka lontarkan. Tampak begitu menyenangkan meski tidak ada ketenangan.

" _Haraboji_."

Laki-laki termuda di antara lainnya melompat dari sofa. Mendekati laki-laki tua berkaca mata yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Langkahnya begitu lamban dan dibantu sebuah tongkat.

" _Haraboji_ akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum melihat keributan cucu-cucunya yang terhenti seketika. Ia merangkul cucu termudanya berjalan mendekati yang lainnya.

" _Haraboji_ memang harus pergi," ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum hangatnya.

" _Haraboji_ baru saja seminggu bersama kita." Keluhan itu terlontar dari cucu lainnya. Membuat senyum laki-laki tua berkaca mata itu semakin merekah.

" _Aigoo_ ... kalian sudah dewasa sekarang. Bahkan Seungkwan sudah menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya. Kalian tidak perlu selalu _haraboji_ awasi," ucapnya sambil memandangi cucunya satu persatu. Bukan sekali dua kali ia harus pergi meski baru sebentar berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Aku akan mengantar _Haraboji_." Pemuda berusia paling tua berdiri dari duduknya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat sang kakek menolaknya.

"Ini hari liburmu. Jadi nikmati saja di rumah. _Haraboji_ juga tidak sendiri." Laki-laki tua itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari dua cucunya yang tidak terlihat.

"Di mana Jun dan Jisoo?"

"Jisoo belum kembali sedangkan Jun sedang dalam perjalanan _Haraboji_ ," jawab cucu tertua.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Secepatnya _Haraboji_ akan kembali."

Setelah memberi pelukan kepada yang termuda, laki-laki tua itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak ada keraguan meninggalkan mereka tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Meski mereka saudara seayah berbeda ibu, mereka saling menyayangi. Bahkan Seungcheol dan Jisoo selaku cucu tertua mampu mengayomi adik-adiknya.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian sang kakek, Jun datang dan berlarian memasuki rumah mewah itu. Tujuannya langsung ke ruang keluarga. Tanpa bertanya, ia tahu semua saudaranya berkumpul di sana.

"Kalian ingin aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Myungho yang fokus pada _game_ -nya.

"Kau mengejutkanku, _Hyung_." Meski protes, Myungho tetap mendekat. Ikut berkumpul dengan kakak dan adiknya.

"Memang apa yang kau sebut menarik itu Jun- _ah_?" tanya Seungcheol penasaran. Jun tidak langsung menjawab. Mahasiswa tampan itu terlalu fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Kalian pernah mendengar pembunuh berdarah dingin dari Jepang itu kan?"

"Si pemegang pedang kematian itu?" tanya Myungho antusias. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya justru bergidik ngeri.

"Lihat ini!"

Jun menunjuk layar laptopnya. Beberapa detik pertama, hanya layar hitam yang terlihat. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, tampak berpuluh manusia yang berada di ruangan tanpa atap. Tubuh mereka kekar dan tidak jarang dipenuhi tato. Namun wajah mereka memucat melihat seorang remaja laki-laki di depan mereka.

"Dia orangnya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang tengah serius menonton.

"Anak kecil?" sambung lainnya tidak percaya saat Jun mengangguk. Ia kira, pembunuh berdarah dingin itu adalah orang dengan tubuh dan wajah menyeramkan. Bukan anak kecil bertubuh kurus seperti yang mereka lihat.

"Apa dia benar-benar membunuh mereka dengan satu tangan?" Seungcheol tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Karena dilihat dari segi manapun, anak itu tampak lemah dan rapuh.

"Wajahnya tidak terlihat," protes Seungkwan yang tidak mau tertinggal. Ikut menonton meski harus berjuang di antara kerumunan.

Selanjutnya, mereka memilih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Meski bukan mereka yang berada di ruangan mencekam itu, namun mereka merasakan ketakutan. Anak kecil yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan tampak begitu tenang. Tidak terlihat ketakutan meski yang lainnya bertubuh kekar dan terlihat sangar.

Mereka bisa melihat bagaimana anak kecil itu mengayunkan pedangnya. Menebas semua yang berada di dekatnya tanpa ragu. Bahkan tanpa belas kasihan seolah manusia itu adalah hama yang patut dibasmi.

"Huwek." Seokmin langsung membekap mulutnya. Mayat terkapar dan berlumur darah membuat perutnya mual. Bahkan ia langsung pergi saat melihat seorang mayat dengan organ dalamnya yang terurai.

"Aku tidak tahan," ucapnya sambil membekap mulutnya. Berlari menjauhi ruang keluarga menuju kamar mandi.

Pedang itu terus terayun sampai semua manusia diruangan itu tidak bernyawa. Bahkan tubuh anak itu ikut memerah terkena darah para korban. Namun sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan yang terpancar. Tetap berdiri tegak di atas lantai yang mulai digenangi cairan merah.

Mereka merasa takut dan takjub menjadi satu. Meski hanya melihat, mereka tahu anak kecil itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diragukan. Apalagi dengan tubuh kecilnya yang terlihat tidak masuk akal bisa membunuh banyak orang.

Pergerakannya terlihat begitu terlatih. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya selalu tepat sasaran. Bahkan tidak kehilangan fokus meski tidak jarang ia diserang bersamaan.

"Bukannya dia masih terlalu kecil Jun- _ah_?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ini video dua tahun yang lalu, _Hyung_. Saat itu usianya masih dua belas tahun. Dan sekarang, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mendapatkan videonya," jawab Jun kembali memutar video di laptopnya.

"Lalu kau dari mana mendapatkan video ini?" Seungcheol bertanya sembari menjauh dari depan laptop. Duduk di sofa yang berlawanan dengan Jun.

"Salah temanku berasal dari Jepang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia bisa mendapat video ini. Tapi sepertinya video ini diambil dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh seseorang di sana." Jun menjawab tanpa menatap Seunghceol. Ia masih terfokus dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Itu artinya usianya sekarang empat belas tahunkan, _Hyung_? Seusia denganku." Myungho Menimpali karena teringat usia anak itu.

"Aku dengar, dia sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga berada. Dia anak dari keluarga terpandang. Entah bagaimana, dia berakhir menjadi pembunuh mengerikan seperti itu."

Seokmin yang baru saja kembali bergabung, bergidik di tempat. Ia kembali terbayang dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

" _Hyung_ , jangan ceritakan apapun lagi. Aku tidak kuat, sungguh!" pinta Seokmin. Bukannya prihatin, ia justru ditertawakan. Bahkan adik kandungnya ikut meledeknya lemah.

" _Hyung_ , lusa Hansol akan menginap di sini." Seungkwan berseru saat teringat salah satu temannya. Melapor sekaligus meminta izin agar Hansol bisa bersamanya.

"Tidak bi—"

"Aku juga _Hyung_. Aku akan mengajak Mingyu menginap di sini bersamaku." Myungho tidak ingin ketinggalan. Ia tidak ingin melihat Seungkwan asyik bermain bersama Hansol, sedangkan ia hanya sendiri.

"Apa kalian ingin menambah keributan di rumah in? Tidak ada mereka saja kalian berdua selalu membuat keributan," tolak Seungcheol cepat yang membuat kedua adiknya memasang wajah kesal.

"Hansol tidak akan membuat keributan." Seungkwan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tidak ingin menyerah mendapatkan yang diinginkan.

" _Hyung_ percaya Hansol tidak akan membuat keributan, tapi kau akan mengajaknya untuk membuat keributan Kwan- _ie_. Ingat kau bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi. Minggu depan kau sudah sekolah dengan Myungho."

"Sekali saja _Hyung_ sebelum liburan kami habis." Seungkwan mulai merengak. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan ancaman kalau Seungcheol masih menolak.

"Kalian boleh membawa Hansol dan Mingyu. Asalkan jangan tidur larut dan harus belajar bersama."

Itu bukan jawaban Seungcheol. Tapi Jisoo yang baru saja muncul. Membuat Seungkwan dan Myungho memekik heboh. Dua remaja itu langsung berlari mendekati Jisoo. Mengamit lengan kanan dan kirinya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jisoo _hyung_ terbaik," ucap mereka berbarengan.

Jun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keributan saudara-saudaranya tersenyum tipis. Meski sudah paham dengan sikap mereka, ia selalu mempertanyakan perbedaan sikap Seunghceol dan Jisoo.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka adalah anak kembar," batin Jun. Karena dilihat dari segi manapun, Jisoo dan Seungcheol seperti dua kutub yang berbeda.

Seungcheol bersikap tegas dan cenderung pemarah. Bahkan pemuda tertua itu memiliki kesabaran yang sangat tipis. Namun Seungcheol memiliki sikap yang periang. Berbeda dengan Jisoo yang terlihat lebih tenang. Tidak pernah marah apalagi meninggikan suaranya. Dan Jisoo memiliki sikap yang misterius dan tidak terduga.

 **.  
**

 **.**

Sepasang mata yang telah lama terpajam itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampilkan tempat asing yang pertama kali terpampang di retinanya. Mata itu berkedip lemah sebelum benar-benar terbuka.

"Aku di mana?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dalam benaknya. Ia merasa berada di tempat asing tanpa penghuni.

Tersadar berbaring beralaskan dedaunan kering, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke sekitar. Hanya ada pepohonan dan semak belukar yang ia dapati. Cahaya mengintip ragu dari celah dedaunan pohon yang menjulang.

"Hutan."

Kesimpulan pertama yang ia dapat setelah mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia tidak bisa bertanya kenapa bisa berada di hutan seorang diri. Suara wanita itu adalah akhir yang ia ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya tampak berbeda. Tidak ada bercak darah seperti malam ia meringkuk di ruang gelap itu. Terlihat bersih meski tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Dan di sisi kirinya, sebuah pedang yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu memilih diam di tempatnya. Tak terpikir untuk beranjak atau sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya. Diam mematung seolah hanya diam yang bisa ia lakukan.

Pergerakan matanya terhenti mendengar langkah di atas dedaunan kering itu. Suara yang terdengar tak asing menyapa gendang telinganya. Matanya dengan perlahan terpejam. Mencoba mengamati setiap langkah kaki dan hembusan nafas yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Berkaki empat," monolognya.

"Tidak enak untuk dimakan," lanjutnya lagi sebelum membuka matanya.

Lambat laun langkah itu semakin mendekat. Namun tidak membuatnya bergerak dari tempatnya. Tetap diam dengan begitu tenangnya.

"Grr ...!"

Geraman itu berasal tepat di belakangnya. Dan lagi-lagi, ia masih duduk dengan begitu tenangnya. Ke dua matanya hanya terpaku menatap lurus ke depan. Memasang telinga dengan begitu tajamnya tanpa melewatkan setiap hembusan angin.

Makhluk berkaki empat itu memandang manusia di depannya dengan mata nyalang. Mulutnya terbuka menampakkan taringnya yang tajam. Tanpa ragu, ke dua kaki depannya terangkat. Menerkam dengan ganas manusia bertubuh kurus yang siap menjadi mangsanya.

"Crash ...!"

Sesaat kedua kaki hewan itu terangkat, ia langsung berbalik secepat kilat. Mengayunkan pedang yang terletak tepat di sisi tubuhnya. Tanpa perlawanan, hewan berukuran dua kali lebih besar itu tergeletak. Tergeletar tak berdaya di atas rerumputan kering. Membuat warna coklat itu digenangi warna merah berbau anyir.

"Aku tidak suka warna merah," gumamnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tanpa tahu tujuan.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Jangan menggangguku Seungkwan- _ie_." Seokmin protes saat Seungkwan merebut remot tv dari tangannya. Saat ia mencoba mengambilnya, Seungkwan langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jisoo.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau menonton kartun. Seokmin _hyung_ sudah menonton sejak sejam yang lalu." Seungkwan merengek pada Jisoo. Berharap Jisoo membelanya seperti biasa. Membuat Seokmin mendengus sebal. Kalau sudah mengadu pada Jisoo, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengalah. Padahal ia tengah asyik menonton acara musik yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Karena kalian hanya bisa menonton tv di jam-jam tertentu, jadi manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya." Seungkwan mengangguk mantap mendengar nasehat itu. Berbeda dengan Seokmin yang memasang wajah kesal. Ia ingin menjewer telinga adiknya andai saja tidak ada Jisoo.

" _Hyung_ , ini kartun kesukaan Chan- _ie_ kan? Biasanya kami akan menonton bersama kalau libur seperti ini."

Kalimat Seungkwan membuat ruangan itu langsung hening. Jun dan Myungho yang sibuk dengan gadget masing-masing langsung mengangkat pandangan. Menatap Seungkwan yang tampak tertegun dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Seungkwan meringis dalam diamnya. Ia meringis menyadari kesalahannya. Sedangkan Seokmin sudah memberikan _glare_ karena kesalahannya. Berbeda dengan Jisoo yang wajahnya berubah sendu.

"M-Maaf ... _hyung_ ," cicit Seungkwan. Merasa bersalah karena menyebut nama yang tidak seharusnya ia sebut.

Jisoo tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tampak berbeda dengan pancaran matanya yang meredup. Jisoo mengusap kepala Seungkwan dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Membuat tiga anak laki-laki itu memberikan teguran pada Seungkwan.

"Sudah _hyung_ peringatkan jangan sebut nama Chan- _ie_ lagi Seungkwan- _ie_. Kau tahu kan itu bisa membuat Jisoo _hyung_ sedih? Jisoo _hyung_ baru belakangan ini bisa tersenyum lagi. Jadi kita tidak boleh menyebut sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih."

Seungkwan menunduk mendengar teguran itu. Ia menyesal membuat ekspresi sedih itu kembali muncul di wajah Jisoo. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk mengembalikan senyum Jisoo. Tidak akan menyebut seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi Jisoo.

"Haah ... Jisoo _hyung_ pasti akan melihatnya lagi," desah Jun.

Sedangkan Jisoo melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Berdiri tepat di depan sebuah nakas berwarna putih gading. Nakas yang di atasnya berjajar pigura berbagai ukuran dan bentuk.

Jisoo tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seungcheol yang melihat Jisoo juga tidak berniat menyapa. Ikut memperhatikan objek yang menarik perhatian pemuda seusianya itu.

Pandangan Seungcheol teralihkan saat Jisoo berjalan menjauh. Tanpa bertanya, ia tahu apa yang akan saudaranya itu lakukan.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya," gumam Seungcheol. Pandangannya kembali ia larikan pada pigura di atas nakas itu. Menatap seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum sangat manis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku mengerti bahasa mereka?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu terlontar dalam benaknya. Setelah berjalan selama dua hari keluar dari hutan, ia sampai di sebuah perkotaan yang baru pertama kali dipijak. Bahasa yang mereka gunakan tampak berbeda dengan bahasanya selama ini. Namun ia tetap mengerti seolah biasa menggunakan bahasa yang sama.

"Aku di mana?"

Ia lelah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa jawaban karena tak sekalipun mencoba bertanya pada orang di sekitarnya. Yang ia tahu, ia terus melangkah dalam kebingungan.

Berjalan tanpa alas kaki, membuatnya menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Ada yang memandangnya iba, ada juga yang mencibirnya. Remaja berkulit putih itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan adalah hal yang ia lakukan. Meski ia begitu benci berada di tempat bercahaya seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terus berjalan. Meski ia sanggup hidup tanpa makan selama dua hari, ia hanya manusia biasa yang bisa saja mati kelaparan.

Matahari yang bersinar terik, tiba-tiba saja meredup. Ia tidak akan bertanya kenapa matahari menarik cahayanya. Ia memilih berjalan menuju sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang tampak sepi. Duduk di atas ayunan dengan memandang kosong ke bawah.

Cukup lama duduk tanpa pergerakan, ia merasakan tetesan air dari langit. Tetesan itu berubah menjadi guyuran deras yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa niat untuk berteduh, ia membiarkan air hujan terus membasahinya.

"Tidak bisa menghapusnya," gumamnya lirih.

Ia sadar ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang memandangnya aneh. Saat mereka berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, ia justru duduk tanpa pergerakan.

"Sudah dua hari aku tidak memegangnya." Ia bergumam sembari mengangkat ke dua tangannya. Tangan yang biasa menggenggam benda panjang yang mengkilap tajam. Benda yang selalu berada di tangannya itu, ia letakkan di hutan tanpa berniat membawanya.

Kaos dan jaket tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya terasa memberat karena serapan air. Bahkan saat hujan itu terhenti, pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya masih terasa berat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak kedinginan meski menggunakan pakaian basah. Ia justru berharap hujan tidak pernah berhenti.

"Aku punya tugas baru di sini. Tugasku membunuh di sana sudah selesai." Gumaman baru itu kembali terdengar. Bibirnya yang mulai membiru terus merapalkan hal yang sama. Mata sipitnya tampak semakin sayu. Lingkaran hitam mulai terlihat di bawah matanya.

Hingga matahari benar-benar berhenti bercahaya karena bersembunyi di peraduan, ia masih duduk di tempat semula. Berharap kelamnya malam menemaninya. Namun tidak ada kegelapan di tempat itu. Tiang-tiang menjulang masih mengeluarkan cahaya dari benda kecil menggantung di atas sana.

"Kenapa tidak gelap?"

Untuk pertama kali, perhatiannya teralihkan saat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Duduk di ayunan lainnya yang bersebelahan dengannya.

Tampan dan mengagumkan adalah hal pertama yang terlintas. Manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu tampak begitu tampan. Wajahnya terlihat menenangkan meski dilihat dari samping.

Remaja berkulit putih itu terus memperhatikan pemuda asing itu. Matanya tidak teralihkan saat orang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Memberikan senyum lembut yang baru pertama ia lihat.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku duduk di sini?" tanya orang itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia merasakan keanehan karena mengerti bahasa yang digunakan. Bahkan telinganya tidak merasa asing dengan bahasa yang berbeda itu.

Ke dua bola matanya tergerak saat pemuda itu berpindah tempat. Berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di depannya. Ia bisa melihat orang itu merogoh saku _parka_ -nya. Mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang ia tahu disebut roti.

"Mau membantuku menghabiskannya?" tanyanya dengan menampilkan senyumnya. Bahkan suara itu seperti senyumnya, lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari orang baik yang memberiku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakannya karena perutku tidak mau menerima. Bersedia membantuku untuk tidak mengecewakan orang baik itu?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan menyodorkan roti di tangannya.

"Orang baik?" pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun masih terdengar karena orang asing itu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan.

Dengan ragu, tangan pucatnya terulur. Menerima sebungkus roti yang membuat senyum pemuda asing itu semakin terkembang.

Meski dua hari perutnya tidak terisi, tidak membuat remaja itu memakan rotinya dengan lahap. Ia memakannya dengan perlahan. Setiap gigitan ia kunyah dengan lembut. Namun ia memilih memakan rotinya dengan menunduk. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah orang asing yang sudah kembali duduk di ayunan.

"Siapa namamu?" sang pemuda asing bertanya setelah ia menelan semua rotinya.

"Namaku A—" Kalimatnya terhenti. Ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Justru tertegun dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa mengerti bahasa pemuda asing itu. Bahkan ia mampu menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama. Lidahnya terasa ringan untuk mengucapkannya. Tersadar dengan tugas barunya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingat Arata bukanlah namanya lagi.

"Kau tidak mengingat namamu?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku tidak punya nama," jawabnya lirih. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, pemuda itu justru tersenyum.

"Wonwoo."

"Huh!" Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tidak memahami dengan satu kata yang terucap dari sang pemuda asing.

"Namamu Wonwoo. Mulai saat ini namamu Wonwoo. Nama itu cocok untukmu," lanjutnya masih dengan mempertahankan senyum ramahnya.

Remaja berkulit putih itu mematung beberapa saat. Pemuda asing itu terasa misterius baginya. Biasanya, orang akan takut saat melihatnya. Namun berbeda dengan orang itu yang justru memberikan senyum untuknya.

Tanpa bertanya siapa dirinya, pemuda asing itu seolah menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tidak memedulikan penampilannya yang terlihat aneh. Bahkan memberikan sebuah nama yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Namaku Wonwoo." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap langit yang terlihat hampa tanpa bulan dan bintang. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum tipis saat mengulang namanya di dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat matahari mulai menampakkan sinar keemasannya dengan malu, kediaman keluarga Choi mulai terdengar ricuh. Seungkwan yang kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah membuat Seungcheol berulang kali menegurnya. Remaja berbeda dua tahun itu tidak bisa diam setelah membuka matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian bisa merusak barang kalau seperti ini terus." Keluhan Seungcheol tidak ditanggapi. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua adik tirinya.

"Kemana lagi Jisoo di saat seperti ini? Seharusnya dia di rumah mengatur mereka."

Seungcheol mengeluhkan absennya Jisoo pagi ini. Biasanya dua bocah berisik itu akan menurut apapun yang dikatakan Jisoo. Meski Jisoo tidak memakai otot atau berteriak sepertinya, mereka langsung saja menurut tanpa penolakan. Membuat Seunghceol kagum dan iri di saat bersamaan.

" _Yak_ Seokmin- _ah_."

Teriakan menggelegar itu membuat Seokmin langsung membuka mata. Langsung terduduk di kasur dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan rasa kantuknya menguar begitu saja. Belum sempat ia beranjak, Seungcheol sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sadis. Menimbulkan debuman yang cukup mengganggu.

"Cepat turun ke bawah! Tugasmu sudah menunggumu. _Hyung_ tunggu lima menit."

"Blam ...!"

Pintu itu langsung tertutup rapat. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Seokmin untuk membuka mulutnya. Tidak ingin menerima hukuman, siswa kelas tiga langsung beranjak.

Sedangkan di luar, Seungcheol mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Jun. Ia sudah menyiapkan suaranya untuk kembali meneriaki adiknya. Namun saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, bibirnya terbuka tanpa ada sebuah kata yang terlontar.

"Hah."

Pada akhirnya hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Ia hanya menemukan kamar Jun yang rapi tanpa penghuni. Ia yakin salah satu adiknya itu sudah pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa diandalkan," keluhnya. Menutup pintu dengan malas dan kembali ke lantai bawah.

Sebelum sampai di lantai bawah, Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Jisoo. Kamar yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Seokmin. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu. Masuk ke dalamnya untuk memperhatikan keadaan kamar kembarannya itu.

Kamar Jisoo tampak begitu rapi. Semua barang tersusun dengan apik di tempatnya masing-masing. Berbeda dengan kamarnya yang lebih berantakan. Bahkan tidak ada satupun pakaian menggantung di kamar Jisoo.

Tatapan Seungcheol terhenti pada sebuah pigura yang terletak di atas nakas. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah. Tampak sendu saat memperhatikan dua anak kecil duduk berdampingan. Dan seorang balita dalam gendongan mereka.

"Meskipun kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama, aku masih tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu Jisoo- _ya_ ," lirihnya.

Tidak ingin terus memandangi foto yang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk, Seungcheol langsung keluar kamar. Menemui adik-adiknya yang mungkin saja sudah membuat kerusuhan lainnya.

Sedangkan di luar sana, Wonwoo memandangi rumah kediaman keluarga Choi dengan bimbang. Kakinya terasa berat hanya untuk melangkah. Masih terpaku sesaat turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya.

"Kau akan bertemu banyak teman di rumah ini."

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke arah kirinya. Namun masih belum menghilangkan keraguan itu.

"A —" Bibirnya kembali terkatup. Diam menunduk yang membuat orang di depannya tersenyum.

"Jisoo _hyung_. Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Dan seperti yang _hyung_ katakan, kau harus menganggap mereka semua seperti keluargamu." Jisoo berucap lembut. Mencoba meyakinkan remaja di depannya agar tidak terus-menerus berada dalam keraguan.

"A-Aku mengerti ... Jisoo _hyung_ ," jawabnya sedikit tidak yakin.

Saat Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum lembut, Wonwoo menyambutnya. Berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Jisoo menuju rumah megah di depannya.

"Apa di sini aku bisa menjalankan tugas baruku?" batin Wonwoo.

 **TBC**


End file.
